Naturally
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: Marinette finds herself reflecting on the chemistry between her and her partner after a particularly good day of team work. Her thoughts lead her to a startling conclusion but Tikki isn't surprised (2 Shot)
1. Chapter 1 : Thunder and Lightning

**A/N: So to celebrate the Holidays I will be posting this entire 2 Shot all at once** ** _on top_** **of posting a double chapter in my Story** **'** **Animal'. Have a good Holiday season my dear readers and I hope you enjoy :)**

.

.

.

BOOM

Chat's staff landed hard on the akuma, golfing them down the street, giving his Lady and him some breathing space.

He put a hand to his head like a golfer watching the ball fly.

"Four!" He yelled jokingly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile despite her best efforts.

"C'mon silly Kitty, we have work to do," she said, taking off after the Akuma. She didn't bother to praise Chat, he always knew how proud of him she was. They were partners and she couldn't do it without him.

The akuma noticed their presence, just recovering from Chat's hit. It screamed angrily as sharp jagged projectiles burst out of its form, flying in all directions.

Marinette tensed. All it would take would be one of them to hit the string of her yo-yo...

She didn't have to worry as Chat leapt in front of her, staff twirling as it protected both her and him.

Marinette smiled, sometimes she felt like such a bother. Chat was always protecting her, it seemed to be his first instinct. To protect her.

"You okay Ladybug?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Thanks to you," she replied. She stood up and called for her lucky charm. Chat couldn't keep it up forever after all.

She was surprised when she also received a baton.

"Um..." Marinette said.

Chat spared a glance to see what she had gotten. He grinned when he saw it was a staff similar to his own.

"Well look at that M'Lady, we match!" He teased.

Marinette once again rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's going to be a really physical battle," she remarked, "When I give the signal Chat."

The blonde cat boy nodded, ready to give his arms a quick rest. This glass akuma seemed tireless, her attack never ending.

Marinette eye her partner and the akuma warily, hopping Chat could hold out. She waited for a break. And...

There!

"Go!" Marinette cried. Chat and her split up from the spot they were once standing in. Marinette flew up the left side of the akuma while Chat raced up the right flank.

The akuma growled in frustration sweeping her hand towards Chat, obviously picking the more tired target.

Marinette frowned but still, she was faster and before Chat even had to deflect the oncoming spray, she leaped high into the air. She brought her staff down towards the akuma who blocked it with the shield on her right hand. At least the Akuma's attack had been momentarily halted.

Marinette fell back before she got a face full of broken glass as Chat struck the side of the akuma, making her cry out. He leapt out of the way as she took a swipe at him with her sharp claws.

Marinette saw the opening and swung her staff across the akumas back, sending it stumbling forward. Her and Chat played off one another, a game of distraction, opportunity and strike until the disoriented akuma left itself wide open.

Chat snatched a glass figurine from the girl's glass purse before throwing it to Ladybug. Marinette smashed it onto the ground and caught the akuma.

Afterwords a sobbing girl, just slightly younger than them was on the ground. Chat went over to comfort her, getting the story while he sent a look her way.

Marinette immediately understood.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She cried, throwing the staff up into the air.

She picked up the now repaired figurine and walked over, handing it back to the girl. The girl's eye widened.

"But I broke the arm off the angel!" The girl said in surprise, "Dad was so upset..." She looked up at the heroes, happiness filling her eyes.

"Thank you so much!" The girl hummed. She scurried off leaving Ladybug with Chat Noir.

"Pound it!" Chat said. Marinette smiled as they completed their ritual.

"Aren't you _glass_ we're done?" Chat said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled. She'd been waiting for a pun and was surprised to think she might not get one this time.

Chat grinned happily. "So what did you think of the staff M'Lady?" He asked curiously. She'd certainly used it effectively enough, she seemed like a natural.

"It's actually pretty cool," Marinette replied with a shrug. She couldn't lie, it was fun.

She opened her mouth to say more when Alya came running over.

"Ladybug! Ladybug!" She called, panting as she stopped by them, "Will you be carrying a staff from now on?"

Marinette laughed.

"No thank you, it was just my lucky charm, I think I'll be sticking to my yo-yo," she replied.

Alya looked disappointed.

"That's such a shame. You guys looked really cool, really in sync! Like- like- like a thunderstorm! Chat is the thunder and you're the lightning," the reported exclaimed.

Marinette's jaw dropped. She looked at Chat who looked amused.

Well every time he struck it _was_ like thunder, loud and strong.

Chat raised a brow.

"You are like lightning M'Lady, fast and quick," he complimented.

"I - er -" Marinette stammered.

Her earrings beeped suddenly, making her sigh in relief at being saved from the awkward conversation.

"Gotta go, bye!" She said as she swung off.

She wasn't sure what was so upsetting. Alya has only complimented them and their teamwork. Even Chat didn't take it as a romantic suggestion.

Marinette groaned into her pillow.

It's because Chat already seemed to recognize they had flawless teamwork.

Marinette had always subconsciously known. But now she was incredibly conscious of it, having it pointed out in front of her.

Her mind rewound back to the akuma fight. They had fought with little communication, always understanding and anticipating each other's movements.

It had been like her and Chat were dancing.

The thought made her blush.

"What am I thinking!" Marinette cried. Her Kwami looked smug, eating a cookie silently.

Why was it so... weird.

Well... good chemistry was like good teamwork. And what was between her and Chat definitely came naturally.

That didn't sound romantic now did it? Marinette thought, trying to reassure herself. Then a new thought popped into her head.

Made for each other.

She shrieked into her pillow as Tikki smirked.

Nobody said revelations were easy. But they were certainly fun to watch.

Marinette was a stubborn girl, she never wanted to entertain the possibility she loved Chat. Who knew all it would take was someone pointing out their teamwork?

Alya no less.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Force of Nature

That night Marinette sat out on her balcony, watching the light of Paris twinkle while she drank her tea. She sighed.

For the life of her she couldn't get a certain stupid black cat out of her mind.

But. Even if. And big _if_. Marinette maybe, somehow, kind of, sort of liked him a tiny bit...

Would he be able to like her civilian self? Marinette the clutz? The boring bakers' daughter?

She pursed her lips. Well. Chat had said he would love whoever Ladybug was under the mask... and he did seem to like Marinette, granted he could be flirting with all of France from what Marinette had seen.

She groaned and smacked her forehead to the table.

"Marinette what's wrong?" Tikki said as she flew over. She knew the genre of what was wrong, obviously her chosen was confused about Chat, but what in particular right now?

"Do I even like Chat? Do we look like a couple... I mean I know Alya ships us... would he even like me? I mean doesn't he flirt with half of Paris!" Marinette huffed at the end, suddenly annoyed by the idea that Chat would dare flirt with anyone who isn't her.

Tikki giggled. There were so many questions and so little time.

"Well how do you feel about him when you're around him? And it doesn't even have to be butterflies or nerves like with Adrien," Tikki asked.

Marinette hummed. Well, around Chat she felt... comfortable. Everything they did from their banter, to their teamwork to her contentment when they spent time together was just so natural.

"I'm more confident around him... but that doesn't mean he can handle nervous clumsy Marinette!" She exclaimed. The little Kwami frowned, obviously she was forgetting something.

"But Marinette remember when you first started out? You were so unsure and nervous and Chat was there to pick you up, before he even saw you in action!" Tikki pointed out.

Marinette's eyes widened. It was true... which meant if anybody could handle Marinette it would be Chat rather than Adrien... granted chat hadn't seen her stutter or cease to function but she would never have that problem with him because she was just so comfortable around him.

Marinette's mask was a large part of Ladybug's confidence, but so was Chat, proven by how Marinette could still act like Ladybug around him during the Evilustrator incident. He was her good luck charm...

If only this could be simple. Hmmm

"Okay Tikki but do I like him?" She asked slyly. Tikki laughed seeing where this was going.

"Oh Marinette like I could ever tell you that! How about you start by figuring out what you think of him?" Tikki suggested, "Well I'll leave you to it, come in when you're ready for bed!"

The Kwami flew back into the girl's room leaving Marinette to her thoughts.

The bluenette rested her chin against the fist of her hand.

What did she think of Chat?

Her first instinct and main reason she didn't go for him was his natural flirtiness. She liked loyalty and sincerity.

But... she didn't know if Chat flirted with other girls, only her - er - Marinette as both a civilian and a hero. Plus his playboy flirtatious mannerisms didn't mean he wasn't sincere. After all he always protected her, regardless of whether or not he gets hit.

Even if it wasn't out of love... it was noble and admirable.

Marinette's eyes widened. She took a few frantic breaths.

Calm down, she thought. Just because you admire him doesn't mean you like him... after all you know Chat's a hero and deserves more credit.

Marinette moved on, what else did she think of her partner?

He was confident borderline cocky... which... wasn't a bad thing. Okay sometimes it was. But at least he was confident enough for the both of them.

Marinette's mind went back to what Tikki said. He had truly believed in her when she'd just started out. He hadn't even known whether she would fail or not. He wasn't mad when she made a mistake and forgot to capture the akuma.

Marinette found herself smiling. Okay maybe his cat like swagger was kind of attractive. It's not like she could find fault with confidence. Chat was a very capable hero.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. Was Ladybug so confident because Chat Noir's confidence was infectious? It's not like she could be a hero without him, they were partners, and she couldn't deny that she needed him.

'Meant to be' popped into her mind again, making her groan.

Marinette shook her head. There was no going back. She had finally been forced to face the facts. Her partner was amazing. And maybe he did genuinely like her.

Things with Adrien weren't going anywhere. Marinette wasn't even comfortable around him. He was amazing, great. But Chat? Chat was on her level. Chat had her back.

Marinette took a deep breath as she moved onto the last stereotype she had about Chat. His humor. The puns. Yes some of them were terrible but they did always amuse her, not that she'd let Chat know.

Okay, so compared to Adrien. Well Chat was real, 100% authentic and expressive. Everything he did. From protecting her, to saying the cheesiest pick up line ever was all him, sincere and genuine. Adrien... was sweet but it always felt like there was a wall and Marinette hated that wall. It never even seemed to fully come down around his friends either.

Chat was a force of nature who apparently had his heart set on making Marinette his. Adrien seemed like a whisper on a breeze. Chat knew who he was and Adrien was in the process of exploring his freedo- oh my god.

Marinette smacked a palm to her head. Adrien had just gotten some freedom and she wanted to make him hers. Poor boy. Marinette sighed hoping she wasn't as bad as she thought she was. Chloe Bourgeois bad. And sure Lila had been a terror, but her aside, Marinette couldn't get in the way of him making friends just because she got jealous.

Chat would just have to suck it up if she got jealous.

Woah what a thought.

Marinette felt a grin slowly spread on her face. Liking Chat Noir didn't seem like a bad idea. He was very exciting and very enticing. They complemented each other so well.

A shadow suddenly fell over Marinette and pushed her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to find Chat Noir smirking down at her.

"Hey Princess, whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

Marinette returned the expression, suddenly rising out of her chair, putting her face close to his.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she retorted.

Then she whipped away from him and stretched casually, like the biggest tease on earth.

From the corner of her eye she could see Chat Noir blushing furiously and gaping at the spot she had just been.

Yes. Maybe liking Chat Noir wasn't a bad thing...


End file.
